Water leaks are common problems for commercial and residential buildings and can cause a significant amount of damage to structures and contents. Leaks generally occur from a burst water pipe, a leaking faucet, a faulty valve, a broken hose and/or water-using appliances. If an occupant is present and the water leak is visible, water resulting damage can often be mitigated as the occupant can, in most instances, quickly respond and address the water leak. However, leaks can occur in hard to reach places, behind walls, cabinets, back-side of appliances that the occupant is likely to not discover until it's too late, and a very substantial amount of damage has been caused. Thus, buildings can easily have a dozen or more places where such leaks can occur and not be detected by the occupant, or identified efficiently to mitigate the havoc that water leaks can cause. It is not uncommon for the occupant to have to expend a substantial amount of financial resources, energy, and time to return a building to a usable state. Additionally, water leaks can induce the growth of hazardous mold, which can have deleterious effects on the value of the building, and the health of the occupant (or occupants).